Three Angry Kings
SpongeBob and Patrick led Shadow, Tails, Naruto and the others back to the cave. "Guys, what’s going on?" The hedgehog asked. "Yeah, can’t you at least give us a hint or two?" Naruto asked. "Wait and see… it’s a surprise from all of us." SpongeBob smiled with a small laugh. After they entered the cave, Shadow, Tails and Naruto stopped halfway, indeed surprised… there, in the center of the whole grotto… was the statue of Carly, Erin and Alyssa placed right in front of the portrait of Hinata, Maria and Cosmo. Naruto turned to the sponge and starfish, "Do you guys have any idea…how lucky we are to have pals like you?" He gave them both a noogie and they went to the statue, examining the girls they admired before. "It’s look so much like them." "They have the eyes too." Tails said. Shadow then gave a smirk and spoke, "What’s that, Ally, you wanna run away with yours truly? Man, it’s all so sudden but… now seems good." He, Tails and Naruto laughed. That’s when suddenly; lightning struck the cave doorway open and there stood Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast, Amadeus held a long golden/silver sword angrily. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria were a few feet behind the kings. Alex was now wrapped inside a force bubble from Kakashi. "Father?!" Shadow yelped. "Sensei?!" Naruto gasped. "Dad?!" Tails cried. The others quickly went in hiding. The force bubble popped and Alex scrambled behind his friends, cowering. "We consider ourselves to be reasonable… if we set certain rules; we expect those rules to be obeyed!" Kakashi said calmly yet angrily. "Please, we can explain…" Naruto protested. "It is true? That you three rescued mortal girls from drowning?" Beast demanded. "We had to, we couldn’t just-!" Shadow explained. "Boys, think about how your mothers would feel about this!" Amadeus shouted. Amadeus: This is where you three belong! "But why don’t you understand?!" Tails begged. Beast: For once, just listen will you? Those savage brutes would kill you in the world out there! "They are not barbarians!" Naruto snapped. Kakashi: Don’t try that same old song, We’ll have you three grounded till next year Are we clear?! Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast: Don’t go near the world out there! "We aren’t children anymore, get over it!" Shadow shouted. "Young men, they’re all the same, you must know that!" Amadeus began, "Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, completely heartless and no more then a couple of…" Tails, with tears in his eyes, was the first to scream out, "BUT WE LOVE THEM!!!" The young fox covered his mouth with shock as Shadow and Naruto got worried. Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman and the others gasped in horror. "No…" Beast growled in anger, "Have you three completely lost your minds? They are mortals!" "Hey, he has a point and don’t bother stopping us from saying so!" Naruto yelled, "Our mothers were also mortals once but did you care? Not a bit!" "Watch your mouth young man…" Kakashi began angrily. "SILENCE!!!" Shadow barked, "It’s true what Naruto says, our mothers were mortals when you met them but that made no difference to you, did it?! And about Carly, Erin and Alyssa, them being mortals, that makes no difference to us either!!!" "Besides, we don’t care! All this rubbish you talk about means nothing to us!" Tails yelled. "So help us boys, we will be willing to go through forces to get through to you three!" Kakashi threatened. Finally, the princes’ friends couldn’t stand it any longer. "Ah, shut up, you overgrown freaks!" Timon while on Pumbaa shouted as the warthog stood guard in front of the three princes. Alex gulped. "Excuse us?!" Beast demanded. "You heard him, you black hearted jerks!" Patrick yelled. "You are not very nice kings if you act like that." Puss added, very sourly. "Yeah and you only care about yourselves!" Iago put in. "You barnacle heads!" SpongeBob agreed. "You three are ten times worse then Shrek!" Donkey added. "This is no way to treat your own sons either!" Pumbaa nodded, glaring. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria looked really concerned. "THAT’S ENOUGH! That’s gone far enough! As from now on and forever, you three young men and your friends are hereby banished!" Amadeus yelled. Shadow, Tails, Naruto and their friends gasp at this. "But Dad…" Tails began to make tears again, "This isn’t what Mom would want, and she won’t want this either!" "And that includes you, Alexander!" Kakashi said, making the lion yelp in alarm. "You can’t just-!" Naruto protested. Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast: We’re still the Kings here! Our word is law! This filth you three bring here, Is the final straw! And push, our sons, has come to shove! We’ll make you obey till you do what we say! We don't care, come what may, but we'll keep you away From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Amadeus used his sword, Kakashi used ninja moves and Beast just destroyed with his bare claws. The others hid as the three princes watched in horror, pleading. "Father, stop it!" yelled Shadow. "Sensei, no! We don’t want this!" Naruto yelled. "Dad, please stop!" Tails cried. The kings then set their focus on the statue and the portrait, glaring. Kakashi then used a fire power and fired it at them. "SENSEI/FATHER/DAD, STOP!!!!!!" But it was way too late as the portrait now burned with flames and the statue was broken into pieces. Shadow, Tails and Naruto gathered up what they could and just looked down, silently. Amadeus, Kakashi and Beast walked up to them as Alex joined them. "Guys, I…" Alex paused, knowing he had made the biggest mistake of his life. "Look, boys, we did this for you…" Kakashi spoke. "For us?" Naruto suddenly glared at them with misty eyes along with Shadow and Tails, "If you really wanted to do something for us, you can start by leaving us alone, all of you!" "We’re doing our job by keeping you safe!" Beast added. "Go away!" Shadow snapped, his eyes welling up. "Now you listen to us or we’ll make this harder." Amadeus explained. "YOU ALREADY DID THAT, NOW JUST LEAVE US ALONE!!" Tails screamed, and cried in his hands and Shadow and Naruto hugged him, they were also crying. Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast just sighed, feeling suddenly guilty, not only because they had destroyed what was precious to the princes, who had kept a promise for so long, but it was also one of the first times… that they had really seen the sadness put on their own sons. Sighing, they walked out of the cave along with Alex, and their friends, sad because they now had no homes. Category:Fan Fiction